


Hand in hand

by neonkuro



Series: The remedy [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Wedding; oh my god this is TRAGIC; dayeon poked its head and said hi so here I am; gosh so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkuro/pseuds/neonkuro
Summary: Dahyun fell for Sana, Sana wasn't there to catch her.But Nayeon was.To fall along with her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: The remedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646011
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Hand in hand

Ah, wedding days.

The days in which everyone is happy, eats good stuff and celebrates the love between two lucky people. Nice days, aren’t they?

Except, Dahyun had wished marriages didn’t exist in the first place while giving the final touch to her make up that morning. To rewind time until she found the ones who invented it and give them a _peaceful_ piece of her mind.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she paced back and forth in that damn room in Sana’s own house, unable to physically and mentally relax herself. She managed to hide the bags under her eyes, but she didn’t know what to do about the puffiness given as a result of a night - several nights, actually - spent crying her eyeballs out.

She cursed the day in which Sana asked her to be her bridesmaid and she couldn’t refuse because, well, she was Sana.

Someone that resembled her perfect half, Dahyun thought. Even if they apparently weren’t fitting puzzle pieces at all.

Everything led Dahyun there. Feeling lost and alone in the world had become a constant mood. The worst feeling ever. No, maybe the major heartbreak was the worst thing.

Her heart mercilessly torn to pieces still managed to beat, somehow. Sometimes she had doubted that it could still beat after all.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Dahyun saw an empty shell in which before resided her spunky, weird, funny self. Self that left her, she was sure of it.

_Wear that pretty smile of yours, Kim Dahyun, before someone finds out you’re capable of not smiling sometimes._

The door opened and the soft sound of bare feet entered the room. Dahyun already knew it was Sana.

"Hey.” Sana called, her tone full of happiness as expected. Dahyun forced her smile to make its appearance before turning.

“Hey.” She replied, lightly pretending to shoot her with a finger gun.

“I knew it. This color goes so well with your purple hair.” Sana commented about the girl’s dress, taking Dahyun’s hand and making her spin to see everything.

"Yes, the night blue wasn’t a bad idea after all.”

Sana’s hold on her hand burned like absolute hell. Any contact with the girl, actually. Every little thing was a constant reminder of reality.

“And you were so against it. I know you’d like more some fresh pastel color, but…”

"I’m so white that with a light color I would literally disappear and you could only see my hair. Can you picture a chameleon bridesmaid? I cannot.”

The both of them giggled. These were the little, secret moments Dahyun cherished so much. She didn’t know if she still got much chances to live some. After all, Sana was gonna be a wife now.

“Straight hair suit you so much. They make you look even younger.” Sana muttered, taking a lock of Dahyun’s hair in between her fingers.

"Yeah, I was indecisive if letting them a bit curly. But in the end it would look more classy to straighten them.”

Sana’s hand found her cheek. As usual, Dahyun leaned in, taking in the contact, allowing herself to _feel._ That almost felt forbidden. Did Sana stroke Momo’s cheek in the same way, with the same intentions? Probably yes. But maybe there were more intentions in the caresses for Momo. Something that wasn’t meant for Dahyun. That would never be meant for Dahyun.

"You’re beautiful.” Sana said, the softest smile adorning her pretty face.

"You too.” Dahyun replied. She could feel tears threatening to fall, and prayed all the gods in existence for them not to fall. Not now. Not right before Sana. Not right before her wedding.

"I must go.” She said. “The bridesmaid has to arrive earlier.”

“Yes. Make sure Nayeon and Jeong aren’t already trying to kill each other.”

“I will.” Dahyun giggled, even if there wasn’t any real ilarity in those giggles.

* * *

Everything felt like a dream, but in the completely wrong way.

Sana was beautiful, _really_ beautiful in her white dress. Momo was too. The both of them were shining under the sun, Dahyun wasn’t sure what was blinding her more.

The wedding was set on the local beach. The ceremony officer made a speech about the beauty of love. Dahyun felt like being about to puke, having her vision of love become pretty cynical and pained ever since those two decided to spend together their whole lives and announced it to the world.

But she smiled. She had to.

During the ceremony her eyes had fallen on Nayeon, who was on the opposite side as Momo’s bridesmaid. Their eyes met several times, and Dahyun could tell Nayeon was studying her.

She always did that. As the oldest in the group Nayeon always felt the responsibility to make sure all her friends didn’t stray. And she almost caught on Dahyun’s pain, sometimes.

Dahyun, though, always did her best to dissimulate. It had become an habit for her, to mask feelings. Tzuyu even joked about it sometimes, on how she always was the weirdo and the clown in every situation that presented before her. Dahyun never did anything to change that mindset. She imposed that role on herself and never strayed from it. After all, being ironic was her only mean of surviving the slow rotting of her heart.

When the ceremony got to the main event, Dahyun clenched her hands on her purse and gritted her teeth, never letting her cheek muscles go down and show her true colors, to the point she literally felt sore. Her mind automatically started playing everything like a movie, and her thoughts became unclear. Confusion had the best of her when her eyes fell on the brides’ hands, exchanging rings and loving stares.

How could such a beautiful thing dare turning into a reason for someone to cry for a lifetime? Dahyun couldn’t forgive it. Or herself, on that matter.

She just wanted to be happy for Sana, and for Sana to be happy forever. It wasn’t a difficult concept. Still, her heart kept messing everything up and she kept believing of being an asshole for it.

Without Dahyun even noticing, the tears fell.

It happened right on Sana’s _yes._ The final blow.

The tears fell.

Tracing ungrateful, ungraceful lines on her reddened cheeks. Dahyun was crying. Dahyun was…

She shut down every whimper. Being right before Sana, she didn’t want to attract any attention, especially during her best friend’s most beautiful moment. Took a silent step behind. Her mind silenced the cheers from the crowd, who started yelling when Sana and Momo kissed. Dahyun almost thought of cursing loudly, because no one would hear her with all the chaos happening at the moment. But no, she didn’t let herself.

_The demon stays inside the cage for now._

Her eyes were wet and puffy and her vision completely blurry. Dahyun wiped the tears away to look at Sana, the beaming Sana, who tightly held Momo’s hands in hers as they kissed. Being pierced by a blade would probably have hurted less than that. She felt like an absolute monster. Sana didn’t deserve those thoughts. Momo neither.

As the ceremony ended and everyone scattered around to party, to celebrate the love between the two girls, Dahyun finally allowed herself to silently stray away from them letting it all out when she was sure of being far enough.

She didn’t know that a certain pair of eyes never left her ever since she started crying.

* * *

The warm May wind blew lightly on that far corner of the beach. Dahyun was slowly pacing back and forth, her shoes removed and put aside as the calm sea waves were grazing her feet, on the exact point where land and water met.

Her mind was completely lost - _drowned_ \- in her thoughts. It was replaying the whole ceremony again and again. It was reminding Dahyun of how much of a monster she felt. Because just a monster would be so unhappy because of their loved one’s own happiness. That was Dahyun’s point of view.

The loneliness was taking away her breath. It was a miracle she was managing, even if so barely, to endure everything, because her heart was screaming in pain and Dahyun just wanted to disappear from existence.

Until an hand landed on her arm and she quickly turned her head, startled.

Nayeon was there, looking straight into her eyes. Maybe it was to be expected. Dahyun knew very well that the older wouldn’t just let her be this time. She hadn’t wanted to think about it.

“Unnie?” She started, turning completely towards her. “What are you doing here?”

Nayeon inhaled.

“Checking on you. You do look really pale. Is everything okay?” The older asked, genuinely concerned. Dahyun hadn’t seen Nayeon this serious in a while.

“Sure.” She replied. “Everything’s under control. Everything’s under control…” Dahyun repeated the last line, her voice dropping from a forced cheerful tone to a dreadful one, volume gradually fading.

The girl turned again to look at the sea. From that distance they could barely hear the cheering voices from the celebrations.

"For which one?” Nayeon suddenly asked, getting closer to Dahyun, stopping right by her side and looking in the same direction.

"Huh?”

"For which one your heart is so destroyed?”

Dahyun gulped. Nayeon really had a lot more vigilant eye one could imagine, given her sometimes childish antics. She hugged herself, her body beginning to shiver even under the warm sun.

“Sana.”

That name rolled down her tongue just as loud as a puff of hair. Admitting it was more painful she had imagined.

"I knew it. I had some doubts but in the end I knew you were in love with Sana.” Nayeon stated. The older girl removed her shoes and took Dahyun’s hand, guiding her further into the water. Their dresses were short enough to not worry about them getting damp.

"For how long have you kept an eye on me?” Dahyun asked. It was a legit question. Maybe she wasn’t the only one good ad hiding stuff from others.

"Quite a lot. I tend to keep an eye on all my puppies. But especially on those who avoid to expose themselves too much. Like you.”

That sentence made Dahyun blush. She thought no one would be so interested in her true self. Turns out Nayeon was.

The waves and Nayeon’s presence reminded her she was still alive.

She felt an arm encircle her, an hand prompting her to lean her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. Dahyun obliged, finding herself more in need of that contact she would’ve ever thought.

Nayeon lightly stroked her head, kissing it, while Dahyun finally crumbled, letting out a broken sob. She forgot for a moment her loneliness, and let herself open, at least a bit, the personal Pandora’s box.

"I-I really hated it all.” She whimpered. “I was about to explode, I couldn’t… I can’t stand it. It’s too much.”

Nayeon turned to embrace her fully, welcoming Dahyun’s tiny figure in her arms. The younger one hid her face in Nayeon’s shoulder, too ashamed while confessing.

"I wanted Sana to be happy. But I also wanted her to be happy with me. I have nothing against Momo, I love her deeply, but…”

“But love it’s something you can’t control, completely out of reason’s reach. You don’t have to be sorry about your feelings, Dahyun...” Nayeon replied, tightening her hold on Dahyun’s body.

"I don’t? I feel like a monster for thinking this. I hate myself for thinking this.”

Sighing, Nayeon stroked Dahyun’s back. They stayed like that for a while, the younger girl silently crying now.

"Momo.” Nayeon suddenly said.

“M-Momo?”

"The one my heart is broken for.”

Dahyun was speechless. So she wasn’t the only one who…

"You must be wondering why I do not seem in pain about this wedding.” The older girl murmured, humming in Dahyun’s ear. “It is because I’ve seen it coming and prepared myself to accept it a long time ago. Their relationship, I mean. But with this I’m not saying you must do the same right away, or that I’ve really been able to put aside my own pain. Everyone’s got their own pace. The time to cry about it will come for me too. But not right now.” Nayeon detached herself from the younger girl to look at her face. Her fingers flew to wipe away Dahyun’s tears from her cheeks.

"You… in love with Momo. This is ironic. We being both the bridesmaids of people we’re in love with, at the same time.” Dahyun laughed between whimpers, the first time she felt like laughing after a while. “The universe is messing with us.”

“It really is.” Nayeon took Dahyun’s hand in hers. “We still got the whole day in front of us, Dahyun. Let’s endure it, and then we can let ourselves fall.”

Dahyun lowered her gaze. Her hand was so small compared to Nayeon’s, it almost disappeared in her hold.

“Stay with me. Please, Nayeon unnie. Just…”

“I’ll never leave your side.”

* * *

Dahyun felt like absolute shit, but having Nayeon by her side made it somehow bearable. The older girl sticked to her words, because she never ever left Dahyun alone. The whole day went on like a movie, between chit chatting with friends and dancing. The newlyweds’ happiness was infectious, because everyone had a natural smile on all day long. Everyone aside from Dahyun, and, as the girl suspected, Nayeon.

The latter basically snatched the _ninja_ _of feelings_ awards from Dahyun’s hands. Being a natural social butterfly, she entertained everyone while Dahyun just silently stayed by her side.

At the end of the day, with her feet hurt by having worn - and danced in - heels for so long, Dahyun sat, exhausted.

"Tired?” Nayeon asked. The sun was setting and the attendees were gradually leaving, after wishing Momo and Sana a nice honeymoon.

“ _Tired_ is an euphemism.” She replied, removing her shoes and massaging her feet. “I’ll never wear heels again. Even on my own wedding.”

"Do you want to marry in sneakers?” A voice behind them asked. Sana’s voice.

Dahyun’s stomach instantly churned.

“Yes, I will marry wearing sneakers.” Time to put on the goofy act. Dahyun turned to see Sana, who was closely followed by Momo. The two of them looked worn out, but happy nonetheless.

“Then I hope your bride will be wearing sneakers too.” Momo said, sitting with Sana near the pair. The newlyweds removed their shoes too like Dahyun.

"She will. I’m planning to marry a beautiful alien girl from Venus.” She jokingly boasted, smirking.

“Who knows if they got sneakers on Venus.” Nayeon followed, shifting closer to Dahyun, making her feel her presence.

"If they don’t, I’ll buy them for her.”

“Knight in shining armor Dubu, on a mission to save her wedding with the beautiful alien girl from Venus. Sneakers edition.” Sana laughed, putting an arm around Dahyun’s shoulder and nuzzling her face a bit.

_This is not helping. This is not helping at all._

Dahyun’s face reddened and her heart threatened to jump out from her mouth, along with the screaming of her stomach.

“Did you have fun today?” Momo asked, leaning her head on Sana’s shoulder.

"If for _fun_ you intend seeing Jeongyeon miserably fall in the water after Chae pushed her, yes, I had fun.” Nayeon stated, making everyone laugh their ass off.

"Hey!” Jeongyeon yelled, having heard Nayeon’s line while talking with Chaeyoung. Nayeon sent her a flying kiss and Jeongyeon stuck her tongue out.

“That was the real highlight of today. Poor Jeong.” Momo giggled, sending Nayeon’s heart into a frenzy.

"Ah, _that_ was the highlight to you, Hirai Momo. Not the fact we got married. Good to know.” Sana joked, pouting and crossing her arms.

“Yes.” Momo said anyway, cupping Sana’s face with her hands. “But I must say our marriage is a good addition.”

After that, they kissed. A quick kiss, nothing spectacular. Dahyun was glad they decided to be respectful of their public and didn’t start a make out session on the spot, because just that sight was making her wanting to disappear through the ground. For Nayeon it must have been the same.

She felt an hand clasping hers and saw Nayeon stand up and gesturing for her to do the same. Confused, Dahyun stared at her.

“Yo, lovebirds…” Nayeon started, making the two turn their heads. “Time to go for me. Got stuff to do tomorrow, stuff to prepare tonight. You know, the usual shit. Ah, I’m taking Dahyun home.” She said, making Dahyun open her eyes wide.

"Oh, okay… you sure you can’t stay a bit more?” Sana asked, pouting. Nayeon shook her head.

"Nope. I’m sorry.”

The girls got up to hug the two. When Sana hugged a still confused Dahyun, the girl did her best to impress her scent into her memory. She was going to miss her. Feelings aside, Sana was still one of her best friends.

Then, the japanese girl whispered something in a way that only Dahyun could hear her. Something that shocked her.

“You will have to tell me why you looked so sad today when you’re ready, okay?” Her grip on Dahyun’s body tightened.

The girl’s mouth fell almost to ghe ground.

"How do you…?”

"You’re my best friend, Dahyun. I can see you’re in pain. Even if you don’t say anything.”

Sana detached herself and planted a kiss on Dahyun’s forehead. The younger girl lowered her gaze, unable to look at Sana anymore.

The wrecked pair bid their goodbyes to the newlyweds and got on the main street. Dark was falling, painting the sky with nice shades of color.

Nayeon took again Dahyun’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I was wondering…” Nayeon began, catching the younger’s attention. “Do you want to come to my place, Dahyun?” She asked, lightly rocking their joint hands back and forth. “I… I don’t feel like being alone. And I don’t feel like leaving you alone either.”

Dahyun didn’t have to think for one second. Staying alone just to be eaten alive by her brain wasn’t even an option.

"I don’t feel like being alone too.”

* * *

The air of May early evenings really was different. Dahyun inhaled the pleasant fresh breeze coming from the open window in Nayeon’s room. The older girl let her shower and borrow some comfy clothes - t-shirt and pajama shorts, a classic -. Now Nayeon was the one showering. Dahyun hoped she would finish soon. Being alone with her thoughts and the scenes from the day replaying constantly was dangerous for her already fragile balance.

She turned on the tv and let herself fall on Nayeon’s bed. There was an episode of _When mom’s asleep_ airing with a K-pop group she just heard of. Everything was good to distract herself, honestly. She started brushing her hair while watching the girls trying their best not to make too much noise. That program was funny, she watched it often.

Fifteen minutes passed and Nayeon came back from the bathroom, as lightly dressed as her and with her hair still a bit damp.

"Feeling better, honey?” She asked with a smirk, winking at her.

Dahyun jokingly cringed and threw a pillow at Nayeon, who squeaked.

“A bit… But not really.” She replied, a bittersweet smile adorning her face.

"Yeah, you’re still unhealthily pale. Almost green actually.” Nayeon stated, although not really devoid of that same pain.

"It must have been tough to you too, unnie.”

Nayeon hesitated a bit before answering. “Yes. It’s been tough.” She whispered, starting to look for something in her closet. Huffing a bit, she managed to take out… 

A rabbit plushie landed right in Dahyun’s arms.

"What?” She asked, looking at the stuffed animal. “Oh. It’s cute.”

“He’s Sonju. I named him when I was little. He’s been my favorite plushie ever since.” Nayeon smiled, plopping on the bed near to Dahyun who clutched tight the plushie to her chest. It was something important to Nayeon and she somehow understood her intentions.

"I’ll take care of him, then.” The younger girl nuzzled it, turning to watch the tv again. Nayeon laid back. They were a bit cramped on the single bed but nothing unbearable.

The evening passed just like that, with the two of them chatting, eating almost nothing and watching silly programs, laughing together. Maybe that kind of chill moments were something they really needed, not to forget but to heal. To find a little safe space in the middle of their personal battlegrounds.

Midnight came pretty soon.

They were up from six in the morning, so the exhaustion slowly took the best of them. After minutes of restlessness, Dahyun managed to fall asleep, lulled by Nayeon’s soft humming, cradled into her arms.

But she woke up just three hours later, drenched in sweat and barely breathing. She had a nightmare in which both Sana and Momo found out about her feelings and cut every tie with her, disappointed to the core. That alone messed her up enough to send her into a frenzy. She moved, forgetting that Nayeon was still cradling her, and woke the older girl up in the process.

“Hey…” Nayeon groggily called, trying to open her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Dahyun tried to control her breathing. She shifted to let Nayeon move, and the both of them sat up on the bed, still confused and dizzy. Nayeon turned on the bed lamp.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.” Dahyun apologized, clutching tight Sonju. Her body still trembled because of the anxious state she got in.

“No need. I wasn’t really sleeping I think… just getting in and out of it.” Nayeon admitted. “I felt you become agitated while sleeping. Had a nightmare?”

Dahyun nodded, closing her eyes. That wasn’t real. Sana and Momo would never do something like that to her, she was sure of it. But that bad feeling was hard to shake off.

“Come on. Tell your favorite unnie.” Nayeon said, getting closer again, gently stroking her upper back. Dahyun felt like she could never get tired of her affection.

She started telling what happened in her nightmare, her voice shaking. Squeezing the rabbit helped her manage the stress. Nayeon understood perfectly why the girl would fall in that state after such a dream. It was a shared fear on her part.

“If it can help you, I’m sure they wouldn’t do anything like that to any of us.” Nayeon started, nuzzling her cheek. That sentence was something she needed too, kind of a self reassurance. “Sana and Momo are too good hearted even for their own sakes. And they love you deeply.”

“I know, but…” Dahyun retorted. “I can’t help but fear. Today I almost started crying in front of Sana, it was a miracle it didn’t happen. She noticed I was destroyed anyway. Told me I gotta tell her why I was so sad when I feel ready.”

Nayeon then put her forehead against Dahyun’s, cupping her cheek with an hand. The younger girl felt a huge blush creep up her neck. That particular vicinity was strangely doing something to her.

"She saw your pain because your bond is so deep. Sana is a smart girl. I wouldn’t be so surprised if it turns out she already knew about your true feelings.”

Nayeon was _so_ close. _Really_ close. Dahyun’s mind momentarily disconnected from the main topic because of that. Her gaze lowered and fell right on Nayeon’s plump lips. What was happening to her so suddenly and during a discussion so important?

"Sorry, c-can you repeat what you just said, please? I lost focus for… a second…” She blabbered, well to aware of the presence of Nayeon’s hand on her cheek, of the thumb stroking it, that slowly went to temptingly stroke her lips.

Nayeon eventually snapped out of it, because she retreated, her eyes going wide open and filling of guilt.

"I’m- s...sorry…” She stuttered, quickly standing up. “I just… I had a thought I shouldn’t have had. I’m so sorry, forgive me… I’m going to get you a glass of water, okay?”

But an hand flew to grab Nayeon’s wrist. In that moment Dahyun realized how _human_ the both of them were. How unpredictable, and somehow... despicable. Were they able to betray those rejected feelings, to betray their own hearts? Loneliness maybe could have a part in this. Desperation, too. Longing. Craving for a loving touch. Dahyun felt something that was both wrong and right, it could be heaven or hell. It could be the most huge mistake or their biggest blessing. None of them knew yet.

“Nayeon unnie…” Dahyun called, her voice strangely firm. “I had the same thought.”

And she pulled.

* * *

If Dahyun ever came to know the definition of _sin,_ it would have been that. Because the hunger she felt when Nayeon’s lips captured hers was something definitely devilish.

Before that day she wouldn’t ever imagine things could turn out like this with Nayeon. She was too occupied licking the wounds the love for Sana left on her to think about possibilities. She wondered if Nayeon had always been so beautiful like in that moment, and probably she had, even if her eyes didn’t notice.

It didn’t pass much time before the older girl’s essence filled all her senses. Their clothes got discarded somewhere in between the - maybe - twelfth or thirteenth kiss, she hadn’t really been counting. Laid completely bare, Dahyun really felt like getting lost in space when Nayeon’s lips and her touch wandered, free of restraints, on every part of her body. The fingers touching her in the right spots made her back arch, soft moans escaping past her lips. She had never felt so sensitive. It was as if someone casted a spell on her, amplifying every sensation to the maximum.

Nayeon wasn’t hesitating. Dahyun was curious to know what she was thinking, even in a moment like that. Was she thinking about Momo? She hoped not. Because Dahyun wasn’t, somehow, thinking about Sana _at all._

Something similar to sudden jealousy sparked inside her. She looked at Nayeon, who was kissing her abdomen, and reached her cheek with an hand. Dahyun wanted to look at her straight in the eyes in that moment, to communicate with her, not with words. Just with her eyes.

She was so pleased to meet the very same hunger as hers in the older girl’s pupils. Nayeon seemed to get whatever message Dahyun had been trying to deliver, because she took the other hand in hers and started sucking on Dahyun’s skin. The younger girl felt her insides and her core twitch in delight. She could really, really get drunk on the feeling.

Nayeon too was secretly begging for some action. She raised her body until her chest was hovering right over Dahyun’s face. It didn’t take much for the girl to take the hint.

Her hands went to knead Nayeon’s breasts. Although small, they appeared to be fairly sensitive, smooth, and soft. Dahyun stroked her thumbs right on the girl’s nipples, making her body arch and a beautiful, choked _Dahyun_ roll out from her tongue.

This is where the younger girl got more curious. She started sucking with her mouth on the left nipple, and Nayeon almost went crazy. The same attention was given to the other but with her fingers. Nayeon squirmed on top of her. The girl took Dahyun’s free hand and brought it on her side, pressing it, making her understand she wanted to be touched. Dahyun obliged, caressing her butt cheek. She wasn’t an expert in this field, actually almost inexperienced, but whatever thing she was doing Nayeon seemed to enjoy it, so she planned on keeping up.

Nayeon’s lips were on hers again now. Dahyun didn’t think she could ever get tired of their softness. They kissed quickly and desperately, and this time Nayeon took it further.

They went on for a while, a time in which Dahyun turned on the automatic pilot, because her thoughts completely shut down. There were just her and Nayeon in that time and space, with no interferences, just instincts, touching, breathing together.

Or so she thought…

It was when a tear fell on Dahyun’s cheek that everything stopped, every movement, even the ticking of the clock in her eardrums. A tear that wasn’t her own, but Nayeon’s, who had the most pained expression possible on her face. The older girl sat back up, letting out a few whimpers. Her hands went to cover her face, her back hunched, revealing her very own misery in front of the only person in the world who could understand her. Dahyun.

"I- I’m sorry. I ruined everything, this… is wrong, we shouldn’t… I…” She let out, her words barely understandable. Dahyun quickly sat up to hug her tight, keeping her close.

“It’s not really possible now, is it? Both of our hearts are wandering somewhere else.” Dahyun whispered, with all the sympathy in the world. “It’s not wrong for you and me… the timing is just off. I should be the one to be sorry, unnie. I feel like I’ve forced you into this. I shouldn’t have been so selfish…”

"No… if I hadn’t wanted this too I wouldn’t have touched you.” Nayeon tightened her grip on Dahyun, as if she was afraid the girl would disappear forever if she didn’t. “Thoughts came back in my mind all at once. I didn’t mean... to cry. I didn’t…”

"I didn’t mean to cry earlier, too. It just happens. You said it yourself. Time is needed. Our wounds are too fresh…”

Nayeon never appeared more fragile in her entire life to Dahyun. Nayeon had imposed a role on herself, like her, that was the role of the strong, responsible and supportive unnie. For that reason, she had never shown her truest colors. Seeing her crumble down like this made Dahyun think about how she must have been suffering alone the whole time. Masks were so painful to wear.

They both dressed back up, and snuggled on the bed without a word. Things might not have been going in the right direction, but they still needed each other’s presence and mutual understanding.

 _Love is timing,_ Dahyun thought. She was hopeful that however the future was gonna unfold, they would face it hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. This is...sad. I know. BUT. Is just the first part. Hehe. *finger guns*
> 
> For complaints, a little chat, or to throw tomatoes at me (please don't , don't waste food kids) find me on twitter ;) @neonkuro_


End file.
